Near Death
by GeEkWtRbLeRiTnAbIlItY
Summary: The Brotherhood and the X-men have a brawl resulting in tragedy forcing characters to display their true emotions. Warning: Slash, sexual situations, language, mild violence, and mild drug use. Story centers on Pietro Maximoff. Chapter 4 finished.
1. Introduction

Title: Near Death  
  
Author: Geek (with terrible writing ability-believe me)  
  
Characters Involved: Quicksilver, Avalanche, Toad, Blob, Wolverine, Mystique, Cyclops, Jean, Xavier, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Storm, Spyke, and Rogue  
  
Story Rating: R-Restricted  
  
Warnings: Slash, sex, mild drug use, language and violence  
  
'~~~' Scene transition (just to clarify)  
  
Chapter 1: Introduction (Chapter 1 Rating: PG-13/R)  
  
Scene: Wolverine in Warehouse  
  
In a dreary, run-down warehouse, Logan stalked a spider making its way slowly across the dirt-covered floor he tread on and climbed up the wall opposite. He was almost certain something of the utmost importance was about to happen here in this place that had been neglected for years yet evil lurked.  
  
"Like-hey Logan! What are you, like, up to," Kitty's valley girl voice rang out through the entire room. Wolverine rolled his eyes, frustrated, and whipped around to look at her.  
  
"You almost gave me a heart attach," he growled in a low angry tone, as was usual. Kitty took no offensive in his snarls as she started rambling on about another subject Logan never cared for. He paid no attention to her as he continued listening to the spider as it made its way up the wall, "Hush!" he snarled after he heard some creaking. She immediately shut her yapper as Logan slammed his fist into the wall squirting ooze all over it as he killed the spider.  
  
"Ewww, like, that's just, like," suddenly her tone deepened as she transformed into Mystique, "so disgusting."  
  
"Mystique!" Logan screeched, "What the fuck are you doing here!" "No need to get offensive wolf-man."  
  
Suddenly he realized what had happened, she had fooled him so her evil minions could sneak up behind him. Jerking his head to the side, he spied them. Avalanche in his helmet making him look finesse or perhaps ready for some action, and beside him Quicksilver in his extremely taut teal ensemble revealing how slender he was. Toad slipping his tongue in and out of his mouth towards a juicy, colossal bug wavering about above him, and then there was Blob with his stomach bulging out above his pants splitting his shirt in two; they were all standing silently off to the side.  
  
"What do you want?" said Logan.  
  
"Don't get your claws in a twist, all we want is the location of the Way orb. So either tell us in a civil manner or receive the wrath of my dear boys!" Mystique answered in her all too familiar tone.  
  
"What? 'Way orb'? What is that? Never heard of any fuckin' 'Way orb'," he retorted.  
  
"I bet we could shake it out of him," Lance declared while pounding his fist into his palm. The ground beneath their feet began to tremor slightly.  
  
"No, you have one more chance.Logan, is it?" she said still staring into Logan's confused face, then turning quickly she spoke to Lance firmly, "then you may rock this joint."  
  
~~~  
  
Scene: Xavier Institute  
  
Kitty and Kurt were set upon two chairs opposite one another in the Institute's large dining area working on their homework. Kitty sighed with anguish turning her gaze to Kurt she disguised that he was having problems.  
  
"Like, need help furry dude?" she asked wistfully.  
  
"Yeah, vhat I need is vor my homevork to disappear," Kurt answered his frantic eyes darting upwards to meet Kitty's gaze.  
  
"Well I'm sure they, like, won't mind if we, like, take a little break."  
  
"Ve could go svimming!" Kurt burst out with glee, his eyes glittering.  
  
"Like, in your dreams!"  
  
Professor Charles Xavier was quietly listening to other's thoughts as he heard it; Wolverine was in danger. Steadily down the halls on the institute, he rolled in the direction of Scott's room. From inside his door Xavier heard him and Jean's thoughts; oh what could they be doing, as he lightly tapped on the door.  
  
Inside both Jen and Scott started at the sound and turned towards the direction of Scott's door.  
  
"It's Professor X!" Jean screamed from beneath Scott, her cheeks bright red. Oh, of course she knew that Xavier had read their minds and knew they were lip locking on the bed, what else would these two children- like geeks be doing? Speedily, Scott made his way to the door to greet him.  
  
"Hey, Professor. Eh, how's it going?" Scott fidgeted in the doorway as Jean, flushed, came up behind him.  
  
"Something's wrong," Jean stated before the professor could say a word.  
  
"Yes, Wolverine is in trouble with the brotherhood. Gather up the others; I will go with Storm to get the jet ready. They are all across to the other side of the city."  
  
Within ten minutes the X-men were ready to go, as they filed onto the jet in their usual costumes. When all were strapped in Storm started the jet and it whistled as they took off.  
  
"I, like, knew he shouldn't have, like, gone to that ewey part of, like, the city," Kitty shivered just thinking about it, "He's just, like, begging for trouble."  
  
"Pipe down, we do not judge a judgment someone else has already judged! I'm feeling quite odd today.my words are all off." Storm said with unwavering anxiety, "I just sense something awful about to happen."  
  
"So do I, so do I," Xavier answered sadly.  
  
~~~  
  
Shaking uncontrollably, except to Lance, the ground was, as Logan stumbled about trying to catch his balance. It also did not help that Pietro kept skidding around him, pushing him now and then too fast for Logan's vision. He sliced his claws through the air and thrust them at Pietro every time he paused.  
  
After a few minutes of this, the Blob had had enough as he charged Logan while growling loudly. Hitting Logan with his bulging stomach he managed to knock him to the ground.  
  
Dukes was about to ram him again but from behind a voice called, "Stop!" It was Professor X and the X-Men ready for action. Pietro paused to stare but then kept encircling Logan. Avalanche turned to them angrily, "We want nothing from you! This is between us and him," he said pointing to dizzy Logan.  
  
"If it has something to do with one of the X-men then it has to do with all of us!" Cyclops declared.  
  
"Fine, Summers, you wanna fight? Here's one." Suddenly the ground rippled towards Cyclops knocking him down; Jean helped him to his feet.  
  
"Aww, how cute, the goody goodies are helping one another," Lance sneered.  
  
Jean directed her powers at Lance and lifted him from the ground; he waved his arms about confused. Spyke shot his spikes from his arms in Lance's direction; they were snagged on his clothes and pinned him to the wall. He made a noise in anger.  
  
Toad shot his tongue at Cyclops and bounced about as he tried to sting him with his rays. Spyke was trying to hit Blob but his spikes just bounced from him while Jean tried to levitate him but alas, he was too heavy. Rogue kept running at him her hands out to make him weak but he kept chucking things at her. Throwing a chair, he managed to knock her in the head and she lay unconscious on the floor. Next, he threw a piece of wood he lit with his lighter at Spyke; it missed but caught the wall on fire. They all tried to halt his throwing but could do no such thing.  
  
Meanwhile Storm was upon the roof with Professor X trying to conjure up a storm. "Something's wrong below, I know it," Storm said as she was too anxious to get the weather to help them.  
  
As the others tried to stop Toad and Blob, Logan had his hands full with the roadrunner. Pietro rushed around and around at speeds Logan could not tell.  
  
"Stop running around and fight like a man, or is running away all you can do sissy boy," Logan growled.  
  
At this Pietro halted his eyes narrowing at Wolverine as he said, "Put in your claws, girly dog.aha.BITCH!" In response, Logan growled and charged Pietro, claws out. Pietro managed to slip away just in time as Logan's talons went straight through the wall.  
  
Pietro stood behind him laughing as he tried to pull his talons from the wall. Finally, they were released and he quickly turned to face Pietro expecting him to dart away quickly. Yet, Pietro was laughing too hard to notice Logan get his claws out of the wall; he did not dart away. Intead, Logan's talons dug straight into Pietro's stomach as he gasped. Pietro's eyes widened and his frame grew weak. Logan's mouth dropped open, but the others had not seen so they all went on fighting. Meanwhile, blood poured from the wound in Pietro's stomach still with Logan's talons inside. They had gone all the way through his slender body; he let out a small moan. Logan quickly pulled them out with a loud yelp from Pietro drawing the attention of the others. They all gaped in shock at the sight before their eyes; Pietro fell against Logan's chest.  
  
"What the fuck did you do?" Lance bellowed.  
  
"It has already happened," Professor X answered Storm.  
  
Does Pietro die? How does Lance react? What happens to the others? Find out in Chapter Two! 


	2. Dismay and Confusion

Chapter 2: Dismay and Confusion  
  
Moments later.  
  
Wincing, Pietro lay in a hospital bed, his upper torso wrapped in cloth yet blood stained both the front and back, as Lance looked on. Pietro's eyelids fluttered as moans and groans escaped his lips uncontrollably. He kept writhing around under the blankets feeling like he lay under a ten ton block of metal. In his state of vulnerability, not knowing Lance was standing in the room, tears started rolling from his eyes.  
  
Lance stared down at him his brows furrowed uncomprehending the situation they were in; he had never seen the smart talking, brat Pietro in this state before. Lance breathed slowly trying to replay the scene in his head-Pietro-Wolverine-talons-stab-blood-hospital! What did this all mean? He had never really liked Pietro, so why did him laying there bother him so intensely?  
  
~~~  
  
Meanwhile outside in the waiting room members of both the Brotherhood and the X-Men sat wearily waiting for news. Mystique was the only one who did not stick around for she had never really cared about any of them. Fred was not in the waiting room however, he sat engulfed in food as he consumed his fifth sandwich from the vending machine in the dining area. Toad was seated in a chair beside him catching flies with his tongue while being utterly bored as well as confused. Every member of the X-men, including Professor X, were in the same spot.  
  
"Man, why are we here? Who gives a rats ass about that ignorant brat?" Evan exclaimed very sure of himself.  
  
"He may have been a little arrogant, however he is only-a child," Professor X replied solemnly.  
  
Evan leant back in his chair mumbling something to himself before finally giving up in a huff. Beside him, Kitty fidgeted in her chair confused about what had just happened. Another thing that confused and tormented her was the fact that Lance had falsely informed the doctor that he was Pietro's relative just to be there with him. On the other side of Evan, Rogue stared at the wall in silence her mind filling with dark emotions and thoughts. The Brotherhood members might be evil but they were young and inexperienced, Pietro did not deserve to die, Rogue thought.  
  
Across the room Jean, Scott, and Kurt stood side by side against the wall near the entrance, none made any movements. They were staring in the direction of Logan who seemed not to care that he might have killed someone, yet only one out of the three, Jean, could hear his smoldering guilt. Logan sat in the center of the room leant as far down in his chair as possible with Professor X in his wheelchair alongside him. He breathed heavily and narrowed his eyes as he thought:  
  
'What just happened? Pietro is not dead! He will not die! I refuse to believe he might! I could not live with the guilt of killing another! Oh, shut up! As Spyke said, who cares about that arrogant, whinny, evil, little brat,' he looked around, "-apparently-me-'  
  
Storm stood by the nurse's desk waiting for information, when she received none she returned to her seat beside Logan. He turned to her instantly but all she could do was shrug her shoulders. Her face was set in a frown after Logan continued to stare at the floor, how could she comfort?  
  
~~~  
  
Lance had moved closer to Pietro's bed to stare down in his pain stricken face as sweat slipped down his temples. Reluctantly, Lance lowered his hand towards Pietro and he bent nearer. Placing his hand on Pietro's cheek, he felt him tighten as his eyes opened slowly and painfully. Pietro merely glared at Lance when he gently cradled his cheek. His eyes fluttered closed giving in to the gentle warm touch. Lance smiled down at him removing his hand but he still leant over him. With a flash of lust, he leant closer until his lips were upon Pietro's cheek.  
  
He jumped up quickly reassuring himself that it was nothing more than a friendly kiss you would give your friend. Anyways he had never thought of Pietro in that way before and never intended too as well as the fact that he was straight.wasn't he? Pietro's eyes opened slightly as he watched lance exit the room, what was that he had felt, a kiss?  
  
~~~  
  
He darted out into the waiting room and seated himself by the door his eyes flashing both confusion and anger. Him soul mourned for something in his subconscious and he begged to know what it was. All who were in the room stared at him wanting information yet none had 'the guts' to say anything. Lance did not want to speak, his mind was overflowing with thoughts, and he felt as if he were about to explode.  
  
The others eventually realized he did not want to talk, none of them had known they were so close. That little innocent kiss kept replaying over and over in his mind as he slowly remembered there were mind readers about. He shot an angry glance at Jean who looked away flushed even though she had not been reading his mind at all. Instead of Lance's, she strained to read Logan's. Then Lance turned to the professor who was in the midst of reading a newspaper. Lance filed through his mind to find something else to think about even though none were protruding on his private thoughts.  
  
~~~  
  
"Yo, Freddy, that's like your twelfth sandwich, man, people are staren', yo," Toad said in his usual tone.  
  
"Yeah well, I think I'll have another," Fred rebuffed as he stuffed the rest of the sandwich in his mouth and headed for another.  
  
"That's wack, yo."  
  
A few moments later Fred returned with two more sandwiches as he sat down next to Toad. Toad huffed when Fred gulped down both sandwiches at the same time. Fred smiled at him.  
  
Pulling a chair up next to Fred, Lance seated in a huff looking at Fred then Toad who both stared at him strangely. Confused they continued to stare causing Lance's pent up anger to break free. The hospital began to tremble as Lance's anger grew.  
  
"What? Why are you staring at me you losers?" he screamed gaining the attention of others.  
  
"What's up with you, yo?"  
  
"What's up with me? Me? What is wrong with you two? Pietro could die!" Lance shouted.  
  
"Yeah man, we know, what do you want us to do about it?" Fred asked.  
  
"Care." Lance pushed back his chair and it fell to the ground as he stood and left in a huff.  
  
We do care even if we don't show it, Fred thought. Fred watched as Lance left the room before he turned to Toad. Trying to sound cool and unwavering he asked, "What's up with him? Huh." Toad just stared at him.  
  
~~~  
  
Pietro breathed slowly, uneasily, as a knife was driven into his heart every time it beat. He could barely stand living at this moment for the pain was unbearable. Suddenly, hopelessly, he wished Lance were still there kissing his cheeks but drove the thoughts from his mind. Lance was his friend, nothing more, and it would stay that way.  
  
He heard rustling and looked straight at Lance standing by the foot of the bed gazing at his helpless form. Lance moved closer and then-Pietro relinquished his 'just friends' thoughts.  
  
Kissing Pietro on either cheek, he heard him coo beneath him and knew this would make Pietro fight to stay alive. Pietro tossed beneath him as Lance heard the heartbeat on the monitor rapidly increase in pace. Grinning at Pietro he listened to the monitor before continuing the kisses.  
  
~~~  
  
"Like, not that I care and all, but-like, do you think he's okay?" Kitty asked shyly.  
  
"Who jackass number 1, or number 2?" Evan pondered.  
  
"Evan!" Storm warned him sternly, "Hold your tongue."  
  
"But, ah.oh, fine! I still hate that little brat!" Evan declared.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine," Professor X answered Kitty's question.  
  
Please Review. (  
  
Note: For some odd reason this won't allow my use of ellipses in my text so there are - instead. 


	3. Brief Recovery

Chapter 3: Brief Recovery Rated: R  
  
Two Weeks Later.  
  
Pietro was released from the hospital but was told sternly to take it easy for a couple of weeks. When Lance arrived at the hospital to pick him up, Pietro was already waiting for him. He was sitting upon the foot of the hospital bed staring up at him when he entered as he wondered why Lance was the only one to come pick him up. Bothered extremely by this he just continued to stare while Lance gazed back in confusion.  
  
"Are you going to take me home or are you going to stand there 'til the world explodes?" Pietro asked finally.  
  
Almost immediately, though completely slow to Pietro's eyes, Lance moved to pick up his small bag of his things they had brought to him while he was hurt. He went to help Pietro off the bed but his hands were shoved away instantly. Pietro looked towards him angrily before standing by himself, holding his stomach as he grimaced in pain. Very quickly, he managed to change his contorted face into a smile so as not to worry Lance into helping him.  
  
Pietro made a small step forward but faltered and landed in Lance's open arms. He looked up sadly and helplessly into Lance's concerned brown eyes as Lance pulled him up to his feet. The wound had bled profusely for the entire time in the hospital and due to this lack of blood, Pietro was much weaker than usual. Since he couldn't stand he certainly couldn't run, especially at his usual speed. Lance had noticed this almost in the instant he'd seen Pietro fall.  
  
Suddenly all Lance wanted to do was plant rosy kisses all over Pietro's body and rip off all of his clothing, well rather his pajamas. Yes, and rape his tender, helpless boy's body, Lance thought. Have his legs atop Lance's shoulders, his wrists trapped in Lance's strong grasp, his delicate head fallen back in pure ecstasy screaming at the top of his lungs, and plunged inside of him would be-, Lance's thoughts were cut off when he heard Pietro whimpering in his arms. Suddenly they were back in the hospital standing as Pietro looked at him confused.  
  
"You're squeezing my arms, man, let go!" Pietro pulled out of Lance's hands propping himself up against the bed, "Hmpf, fucking idiot," he muttered.  
  
"So, uh," he pulled at his shirt sweating and embarrassed at his thoughts a few moments before, "You can come home now?"  
  
"No, the doctors were just messing with your head, so you can run along to preschool now, don't want to miss the ABC's!"  
  
"Err, come on," he said as he pulled roughly on Pietro's arm.  
  
"Ow, Lance, stop hurting me!" he yelled in Lance's face.  
  
"Sorry," he loosened his grip while reaching down to grab Pietro's legs; once he had Pietro in his arms, he leant down and said, "Can you pick that up?" gesturing to his bag.  
  
Lance walked out down the corridor of the hospital carrying an embarrassed Pietro in his arms. When they reached the jeep, Lance sat him in the passenger's side while throwing his bag in the back. He made sure Pietro was fully in before slamming the door.  
  
Opening the door on the driver's side he noticed Pietro had curled his legs up on the seat and was leaning against the door with half open eyes. Pietro sighed heavily when Lance slammed his door shut. Before starting the ignition, he stared at Pietro who seemed to sensually purr as he breathed.  
  
As they whizzed down the highway Lance reached into the glove compartment, startling Pietro who had been unusually resting peaceful, to get a cigarette. Lance cursed himself for ever bothering a beautiful sleeping Pietro. He merely gazed at Lance before turning his attention to a bug on the window.  
  
Turning back to Lance he asked, "Can you hand me one?"  
  
Lance puzzled over this for a second before answering, "No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Lance didn't want to tell him the real reason so as not to sound like he cared but gave a usual response, "You're too young."  
  
Pietro sneered at him in the way that Lance felt horrible for denying him something. Lance glanced over at his pouting face and again the thoughts reeled of raping him. Pietro was shocked when he noticed Lance glaring at him with his eyes lustily on fire looking like he wanted to hurt him.  
  
"W-what?" he strained to speak with the most scared look on his face. Then he shot a darting glance forward seeing they were about to crash into the car in front. "Lance! Watch out!" he yelled.  
  
Lance swerved out of the way with bright red cheeks sweat pouring down his back. Pietro slid over as far away from Lance as possible while glaring at him both angrily and frightened of him. Great, Lance thought, now he'll really want you now.  
  
After about five minutes of silence that seemed like an eternity Pietro decided to say something to Lance, "Uh," Lance glanced at him before turning back to the road, "when you came to," he stumbled over his words, "visit me, and you um," he paused smiling fearfully, "um yeah, what did they mean? Do you-? Are you-?"  
  
"Do I, Am I. What are you talking about? I can't hear because you're talking too damn fast!" he answered angrily.  
  
He frowned. "Never mind," he muttered.  
  
Knowing he upset him, Lance answered, "The kisses? Uh," now Lance was stuttering, "I ah," suddenly he blurted out, "I want you!"  
  
"Well isn't that nice," Pietro sneered sarcastically trying to shield his true emotions.  
  
Lance didn't need to tell any more; he knew how Pietro felt, he knew Pietro wanted him too. He'd know Pietro far too long to just listen to his words. The tone in his voice and the look in his eyes were enough to satisfy Lance. For the rest of the car trip nether said a word, and Lance smiled the whole time.  
  
When they were finally home, Lance carried Pietro up the staircase and into his bedroom. Setting him down on the bed he pulled the sheets over him to make sure he was warm. Pietro merely lay n the bed silently as Lance went out and came back with his bag plopping it onto the floor.  
  
"Uh, you need anythin'?" he asked as the familiar thoughts stared rushing through his head. Seeing Pietro hurt like this had brought around lusty dreams that he had never thought before. Pietro cocked his head to the side so he could look at Lance head on.  
  
~~~  
  
Toad and Freddy sat on the tattered, dusty, old couch in the living room of their run down house. Todd Tolensky continuously stared at Freddy as he finished eating his second jumbo-size tub of chicken breast. Toad gagged in reflex to the oozing saliva on Freddy's chin as pieces of chicken flew about the room.  
  
"Jus' a lil' hungry, yo?" he snorted while taking a hit.  
  
"Yeah, I'll probably only eat another couple of tubs." Fred answered with a smile on his face.  
  
"Wonder what Lance and Pietro are doing up there," Toad slowed down as he finished speaking.  
  
A 'nasty' image appeared in Toad's head at which he quickly took a hit to get rid of that thought. Turning to Freddy he watched as he continued his eating process but quickly hopped from his chair. Saying to Fred he had to go out he almost ran from the house while still taking hits from his joint.  
  
School, is that where he was going? It was either that or have terrible mental images of Pietro and Lance. When he reached school it was already fifth period and he came to the conclusion: too late so there is no need to go. As he was about to leave, the bell that marked the end of class rang out loudly as kids rushed out of their classrooms. Suddenly he noticed the X-men coming his way and before he could get away they started a conversation.  
  
"Hey, Toad vas it?" Kurt asked with a false smile. Toad merely sneered at him.  
  
"Like, not that we, like, care and all but, like, uh-" Kitty stumbled.  
  
"We want to know how the arrogant brat is doing, okay." Evan blurted angrily as it was evident that he really didn't care.  
  
"Yo, why don't you ask him, the fuck, yourself? When it's fucking obvious that you don't care, yo." Toad answered contemptuously.  
  
"We do care," Jean said in her usual soft, pretending to be nice and caring, semi-toned voice before stating bluntly, "We just want to know how he is."  
  
"He's okay, yo. Now leave me the fuck alone!" he yelled as he hopped off still with his dwindling joint in hand.  
  
As he went away Evan said something angrily about Pietro and Scott said, "Evan that's enough, we can't go around hating people just because of the past. Forget how mean he might have been, have compassion. Evan stared at his blankly but said nothing in reply. The X-men all ended up going back to class just as the tardy bell rang.  
  
~~~  
  
Lance placed the cool glass under the tap and let the icy water pour into it swirling around with bubbles forming. Gently he turned the tap off just as the glass was filled to the top. He walked slowly back up the stairs towards Pietro's room, the thoughts burning up his mind. When he reached the door he paused trying to hear if Pietro was doing anything inside. It was silent. He walked in the door and looked at Pietro sitting on the end of the bed staring at the floor.  
  
"So, you need anything else?" Lance asked as he handed Pietro a glass of water he had retrieved from the sink downstairs.  
  
Pietro gazed at him with his eyes glittering looking as if he were about to speak but he simply shook his head and returned his gaze to the floor. A few seconds later he heard the door close softly and looked up into Lance's lusty face overhead. Lance bent down towards him as Pietro closed his eyes, giving into him.  
  
~~~  
  
~Please Review~  
  
This chapter took me an extremely long time to write (damn writer's block! Curse you!), usually it only takes me at the most three hours to write a chapter but this one took me roughly three days!  
  
Oh, and I'm sorry for not mentioning this before, you probably figured this out already, but this story takes place near the beginning of season two when Evan was still an X-man (he's a Morlock now, duh). 


	4. Denied Copulation

Chapter 4: Denied Copulation - Rated: R  
  
Early in the morning Pietro woke to find himself completely naked, except for the tightly wound cloth about his middle torso, wrapped in Lance's arms. Blinking he remembered the events that had taken place the night before; the kisses and embraces. Lance still had on all of his clothes and lay upon the top of the sheets while Pietro lay under them. Yawning he sat up, gently pushing Lance's arms off him, and removed the blankets off himself. Usually slow for him, yet at normal speed for most other people, he made his way out into the hallway forgetting all about the fact that he was completely nude. Pushing the door open, and closing it behind him, he went into the bathroom, his eyes half open, and turned the tap on. He swished the cold water on his face before quickly looking in the mirror. Gently he pushed a long, silky, silver bang out of his face before cupping his hands to wash himself again. He held his torso while bending over as he winced in agony.  
  
Meanwhile, Lance awoke in Pietro's bed smiling as he remembered kissing the quick little silver boy all over his body just to hear his precious moans. Looking around he noticed Pietro was nowhere in sight as well as the fact that the door stood wide open. Suddenly he heard the voice of a mumbling Toad coming towards him as the 'boing boing boing' of his hopping noises drew closer. Lance's eyes widened as Toad drew ever so near. Without thinking Lance ducked under the blankets and made like Pietro. Toad came to the door and peered inside.  
  
"Pietro, yo man, are you awake?" when there came no answer Toad kept going down the hall mumbling, "that's wack, man."  
  
When Toad reached the bathroom he looked inside and none other than Pietro was standing by the sink washing his face. Toad pushed the door open further to get a better look. Yeah, that's Quicksilver alright, he thought, and naked too. Stepping lightly, he was now in the doorway.  
  
"Uh, yo, Quicksilver, do you know there's somebody in yo' bed?"  
  
Pietro swerved around quickly, "Yeah, so? Get the fuck outta my private life!" With this he slammed the door in Toad's face.  
  
Toad backed away holding his nose in pain, "Damn, yo, I think you broke ma nose! I was jus' askin' yo. How come that skinny freak gets laid and I don't? Yo, that's wack, I'm outta 'ere."  
  
He hopped back towards Pietro's bedroom and peered inside once again. There standing by the bed was Lance who turned to him and suddenly was flushed. Toad looked at the bed and noticed that it must have been Lance lying in it! Lance came towards the door, screaming something Toad couldn't, for the life of him, understand, and slammed it in his face.  
  
"Damn yo, what's with people slammin' doors in my face? Wait a-" Toad was finally coming to terms with what he saw. Lance in Pietro's bed? "Yo!"  
  
Toad hopped down the stairs somewhat took aback by what he just saw and came to the kitchen where Freddy sat eating, what else? He just had to tell Freddy what had just taken place in their house.  
  
Pietro gazed at his bloody torso wanting to unravel the uncomfortable cloth wrapping. Feeling a little light headed he went to fall over but caught himself on the counter. Suddenly he wished Lance were in the bathroom picking him up and carrying him back to the bedroom for more kisses. He heard the bathroom door creak open so he spun around ready to shout them out but saw Lance. Seeing him for a split second before he lost his balance and nearly collapsed on the floor. Lance managed to catch him and cradle him in his arms.  
  
"Maybe you should go back to bed," Lance said with his face wincing in concern, "The doctor said," he let his words die when he saw Pietro's eyes flutter closed.  
  
Pietro let out a dazed moan as Lance carried him to the bedroom and lay him in the soft warm sheets. He peered up at him ready for more kisses but Lance stood and walked towards the door.  
  
"You need to sleep," he said bluntly as he closed the door. Pietro blinked. Reluctantly he went to sleep after about ten minutes of staring up at the ceiling.  
  
Some hours later Pietro woke in his bed wearily before falling back asleep. Somehow in his dazed state he managed to make out the time in big bold blue letters on his clock. One PM.  
  
At two o'clock Lance came home with his backpack full of food from various food stores around town. When he came in the kitchen door both Freddy and Toad stared up at him. He set his bag upon the table before looking about the room worriedly.  
  
"Man, yo, you got a lot a food there, yo," Toad said smiling, "How'd you pay for it?"  
  
"Where's Pietro?" Lance asked hastily.  
  
"Still asleep," Freddy stated while taking a huge bite out of a humungous hamburger. Immediately after this was said Lance made for the stairs.  
  
~Please Review~  
  
That was a short Chapter, eh?  
  
Warning: SMUT (sex scenes) probably in the next chapter :D 


	5. Discontinued

I decided to discontinue writing this particular story, but I had started the first paragraph of Chapter 5 (when Pietro and Lance first make love). For a few months, I had been putting it off because it would be the first sex scene I'd ever written. Eventually I got over that fear when I wrote those types of scenes in other works of mine, however I found myself with writer's block. I had no idea what was going to happen next in my own story, and finally the ending of it all: I don't enjoy watching X-Men Evolution any more...So, here it is:   
  
Chapter 5 "Baby"  
Pietro opened his eyes to find Lance sitting over him looking quite alarmed. He tried to sit up but felt himself be held down against the soft, warm bed. Turning to him angrily he finally gave up trying to move, so he just lay gently back down.   
  
Yep, that's it...I had no idea what their conversation would be about before they had sex, so I just left it at that. Maybe in a year or so I'll get some weird inspiration to continue writing this, but for now, that's it. 


End file.
